


‘cause you were all i ever longed for

by wildharv



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, i literally never know what to tag, jewish cheryl, not canon compliant ig??, vegetarian cheryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildharv/pseuds/wildharv
Summary: cheryl and veronica go on their first date





	‘cause you were all i ever longed for

**Author's Note:**

> title from the wolf by mumford and sons

cheryl looked at her phone anxiously. she had  _ finally  _ snagged a date with the new girl, veronica lodge. she had been flirting and dropping hints for what felt like forever (though it had been more like a month) and it had paid off, at long last. cheryl checked her phone again and sighed. there was still half an hour before veronica was supposed to pick her up and take her to pops. so, cheryl did what any rational human being would do in the situation: she asked her best friend about her outfit for the millionth time. 

_ josie _

_ josie _

_ josie i need ur help _

_ what _

_ my date with veronica is soon _

_ yes _

_ i know _

_ it’s all you’ve been talking about _

_ okay but _

_ do you think my outfit is good _

_ i don’t want to come off too strong _

_ but also i Really like her _

_ josie  _

_ help _

_ it’s great cheryl  _

_ again _

_ you have nothing to worry about veronica is Hella into you  _

_ you sure? _

_ yeah _

_ i gotta to my moms calling me talk to you later _

cheryl sighed, falling back on to her bed. she picked up her phone, checking the time as she did. still fifteen minutes. cheryl sat up, opening up some mindless game on her phone. she tapped her way through a few levels before she heard a car pull up and a knock on the door. chery immediately jumped up, running to the door where she knew veronica was waiting.

“hey!” she said as she opened the door, trying her hardest not to seem like she had practically sprinted down a flight of stairs to get to the door.

“hey,” veronica responded, her eyes trailing up and down cheryl’s outfit. “the cars waiting- come with me?” she held her arm out, and cheryl took it wordlessly.

once they were both seated in the car, veronica took it upon herself to begin a conversation.

“so, how’s school going? anything interesting?”

“not really. some of the girls on the cheerleading team are not getting the new choreo, but what can you do.”

“yeah. hey, would it be possible for me to try out for the cheer team? i know we’re already a month i to the semester but my moms pushing me to do more extracurriculars. plus, i want to see more of your pretty face.” veronica winked. 

cheryl giggled, blood rushing to her face. “i’ll

see what strings i can pull.”

all too soon, the car pulled up in front of pops. veronica got out of the car first, opening cheryl’s door and holding out her hand for cheryl to balance on. veronica immediately began conversing again. “so, what do you like to order here? archie and betty have shown me what they like, but ive found that the food someone eats tends to reveal at least a little something about their personality.”

“well, a cherry milkshake -“

“- for cherry bombshell, of course,” veronica interjected. 

cheryl giggled before continuing. “and a veggie-burger with fries. my mom doesnt like me being a vegetarian, but it helps me keep kosher, so what can she do.” 

“you’re jewish!” 

“yep. there’s still pictures somewhere of jason and my b’nai mitzvah.” 

“you’ll have to show them to me sometime!” their conversation was cut short by the arrival of the waitress. 

“what can i get you two?” she asked. 

“ill have a cherry milkshake and a veggie burger,” cheryl ordered. 

the waitress nodded, writing it down on her notepad. “and you, dear?”

“ill have a chocolate milkshake and a normal hamburger.”

the waitress smiled at the pair and walked off. cheryl looked at veronica, unsure of what to say. veronica must have sensed the oncoming awkward silence, so she jumped into conversation. 

“you have mr. jones for chem, right? is it just me or does he hate like, half the students in his class.”

“oh my god, he totally does. i swear the only reason hes still teaching is that mr. weatherbee can't find anyone else to work at the school.” this elicited a laugh from veronica, and cheryl felt warmth flood her. 

the pair spent the time waiting for their food shit-talking various teachers. when the food arrived, cheryl was in the middle of acting out the detention she had gotten for being in her cheerleading uniform. 

“so then he was like, ‘i’m sorry miss blossom, but that skirt is far too short.’ like, hello? this uniform was chosen by the school. i am basically required to wear it on game days. so i went straight to weatherbee to appeal it.”

the waitress set down their food in front of the girls. cheryl paused her story to thank the waitress, before digging into her veggie burger. 

the rest of the dinner passed much in the same manner, just veronica and cheryl talking about what came to mind. veronica drove cheryl back to her house. 

“i had a really great time tonight,” veronica murmured. 

“me too.”

“we should do it again.” veronica smiled at cheryl and the redhead grinned back at her. the pair stood in silence for a moment before veronica leaned forward, pressing her lips against cheryls in a chaste kiss. it only lasted a few seconds, but it still left cheryl frozen and breathless as she watched veronica walk down the pavement away from cheryl's house. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed!! u can find me on instagram @chxronicas or tumblr @jaylesbian69 (i also co run a rvd account @ milkshake-at-pops)


End file.
